


Vegas Conference

by Punzel23



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Claire and Neil, F/M, Melendaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punzel23/pseuds/Punzel23
Summary: Neil has to take his residents with him for a medical conference in Vegas.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 126
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something not covid related and just totally different after yesterday's events all over the news... so it led to this. I hope you enjoy it!  
> As always, your comment and feedback are what help keep me going :)!

“There’s a medical conference coming up next week in Las Vegas. You’ll be taking your residents there.” Audrey advised standing in front of Neil’s desk.

“What? You’re kidding right?” Neil scoffed

“I’m not kidding. You will take them, supervise and I expect a report from all of you when they return.” She said turning to leave.

“Audrey” Neil calls out. “That’s absurd to take them all”

“I could send you with just Shaun” she shrugged.

“Ok fine” he threw the pen he was holding down on his desk. 

This was because she was still mad over the way he handled a patient’s surgery two weeks prior. They had argued over the treatment, but he decided to go with his gut anyway. Everything turned out fine, but she was not happy about it and felt the need to prove a point.

He walks into the Residents lounge where all of his residents are currently reviewing information. 

“I hope none of you have plans next week,” he says resting his hands on the back of a chair at the conference table.

They all look over at him.

“We will be going to Las Vegas for a medical conference” he explains

“What?” Park asks excitedly

“Oh yes” Morgan grins

Claire smiles and nods while Shaun looks at everyone nervously, “I’ve never been to Vegas. I hear that prostitution is legal there” he replies

“We will be there for a medical conference, there will be no prostitutes and you will be on your best behaviors” Neil said looking around at each one of them.

“But there will be free time?” Morgan asks

“Yes, but I advise you to be cautious with it- and regardless- no prostitutes” he says looking at Shaun and making the others chuckle.

The residents get up to start rounds and Claire lags behind some. 

“Is Dr. Lim still pissed about the surgery?” she asks knowing that’s why he’s getting sent will all of them.

“You think?” Melendez replies.

Claire laughs and grabs her iPad to head out. 

She’s recently realized her feelings for him, so she’s tried to keep more of a distance although it didn’t always work out. She thought he may feel something to but was afraid she was reading it wrong, and even then, he was her boss.

Neil was not excited about having to supervise his residents is Vegas off all places. Tipsy Claire was always entertaining though he thought as he smiled to himself. “Stop” he says out loud as he pulls up his emails. He shouldn’t let himself go there with his thoughts and he knew it.

They arrived in Vegas and checked into their rooms. They all winded up on different floors.

“We’ll meet back down here at 6:00 and can grab some dinner, go over the agenda for the conference.” Neil instructed.

Around six they all met downstairs, Shaun was dressed in a dress shirt and khakis, Park in jeans and a t-shirt, Melendez in a dress shirt and jeans as they waited for the ladies to come down. 

Morgan came down the elevator dressed in a slinky black dress ready to go out on the town. 

“Where’s Browne?” she asked as she saw the guys waiting. 

“I don’t know. I’m about to text her” Neil replied pulling out his phone.

Just as he did, Claire came from around the corner. 

“I’m so sorry” she explained, trying to catch her breath.

She was dressed in jeans and a low-cut halter top that Neil couldn’t help but pay attention to.

“Why do you seem out of breath?” Shaun asked

“I was waiting at the elevator- forever- and this lady kept talking and talking and talking about, everything. So then, I decided to take the stairs. I’m on the tenth floor, so.. yeah” she replied.

They headed to dinner and Neil tried not to stare. Both Claire and Morgan caught the eye of more than a couple guys that they passed. They went over the agenda for the conference and which lectures they’d be attending. 

“Sounds like a pretty full schedule” Alex replied

“Well, it’s what we’re here for” Neil shrugged taking a bite of his food.

“Yeah, but.. I mean” Morgan said giving a look.

They finished dinner and left the restaurant.

“You guys can have some time tonight, but make sure you are downstairs in the lobby at 6:30 am sharp” Neil said in a serious tone.

“C’mon let’s check out the slots” Morgan said as she grabbed Claire by the arm.

“Anything you want to see Shaun?” Alex asked feeling like he shouldn’t just abandon Shaun.

“I don’t know. There’s a lot of people” Shaun replied

“I’m going to go play a game of cards, you guys have fun” Neil replied

Walking towards the card room he saw Morgan and Claire playing some of the slot machines.

There were a couple of guys that came over to talk to them, and Neil could feel his blood pressure rising. He started to walk over but as he did the guys left so he decided it was probably best to keep his distance. 

“Damn Melendez was grouchy” Morgan complained as she pulled the slot lever

“Well, he is in Vegas with residents to babysit” Claire laughed.

“I think it had more to do with the guys checking you out but keep telling yourself that” Morgan laughed.

“Oh whatever, can we please not Morgan?” Claire rolled her eyes.

“There was some drool coming down when he turned to look at you walking towards us earlier tonight” Morgan added.

“You’re so childish” Claire replied as she saw Neil walking into the card room.

They spent most of the night playing slots and went to one of the clubs. Claire called it an earlier night than Morgan and went upstairs to her room. Neil saw Morgan making out with a random guy outside the hotel club and wondered where Claire was. He got past Morgan and went inside to see, unable to stop his curiosity. He got a drink at the bar and scanned the room but didn’t see her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but the next one is longer :). Thank you all for your comments and feedback!121

The next morning everyone was downstairs on time. Morgan was chipper and Melendez could only guess why after seeing her in the lobby. 

“Good night?” he asked

“Excellent” Morgan smiled, “Yeah” Claire and Park replied.

“I don’t think Vegas is for me” Shaun answered.

They headed into the conference and Neil introduced them to a few different people. 

“Melendez!” a good-looking guy with short blonde hair says as he approaches.

“Mark! How’s it going?” Neil says sticking out his hand.

“Good! You?” Mark asks

“Good” Neil replies. 

“You have groupies” Mark says looking at the Residents.

“These are my residents- Alex Park, Shaun Murphy, Morgan Reznick and Claire Browne” Neil introduces. Mark says hello, paying special attention to Claire.

“If this one gives you any trouble, you just call me and I’ll take care of it” he says as he shakes her hand and gestures towards Neil.

Claire laughs and Neil looks like lasers might come out of his eyes.

They go in to take their seats and Morgan decides to poke the bear. 

“That Mark is cute, and he seems to like Dr. Browne” she presses

“He’s a bit of a player” Neil scoffs

“Sometimes it’s fun to play” Morgan throws back and Neil rolls his eyes.

“We’re here for work” He replies flatly.

“What are you doing?” Claire asks leaning over to Morgan and elbowing her. 

“Just saying” Morgan shrugs.

The conference is interesting but seems to drag on. After lunch, it picks up a little but by the end of the day, they are all more fatigued than they thought they would be.

After going upstairs and freshening up, they met downstairs for dinner. Alex made his way downstairs first, followed by Shaun who was a little annoyed with the loud people in the elevator. A minute later Claire came down. She was dressed in a short, long sleeve dress with some boots with her hair down. Melendez got off the elevator impressed with the fact most of his residents were downstairs. He had to consciously stop himself from looking directly at Claire.   
“We’re just missing one,” he says as he walks over in a seemingly good mood. A second later Morgan comes down, dressed in a red strapless dress.

Heading to dinner they see a few of the doctors from the conference. A couple of doctors, Joshua Reynolds and Conrad James asks what they are up to later and invite them to meet him at the Voodoo club. Joshua gives Morgan his number and tells them all he looks forward to seeing them there as he looks directly at Morgan.  
“Thanks” Alex replies giving the guy a stare as though he’s stepping on his territory.

“Down boy” Morgan says as Joshua walks away.

They sit down at the table and while they’re looking at the menu Mark walks by as he is headed to a table.

“Hey Neil” he greets before looking at the residents, “groupies!, Claire” he says with a smile.

“Enjoy your dinner. Hope to see you guys around later” he says as he winks at Claire.

Claire gives a tight-lipped smile and goes back to her menu. 

You could feel the air change as Neil tensed up with annoyance.

As they had dinner, they went over topics at the conference. Neil reminded them that Lim wanted a report on the conference so they may want to start working on that each night.

“So what’s everyone’s plans for tonight?” Alex asked as they finished up.

“I might check out the cards table” Neil replies.

“I’m trying to talk Claire into going to a club with me. You should come to!” she replies to Alex.

“I think I’ll head to my room” Shaun says uncomfortably. “Leah says Vegas is fun. Maybe it would be if she were here.”

“Are you saying we aren’t fun Shaun?” Claire asks jokingly. The wine she had at dinner might be kicking in.

“I’m saying you’re no fun if you don’t come out with me” Morgan spoke up.

Claire looks at Melendez and mouths “save me” widening her eyes and he chuckles.

“It’s Vegas Browne! Let loose!” Morgan tells her.

“Ok, ok, I’ll go.” Claire rolls her eyes


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long :)... more will follow soon with some fun trouble ;)   
> Thank you again for your comments and feedback!!

Claire, Alex and Morgan head to the club where they see some of the other doctors and have drinks. Mark is there also and is very chatty with Claire. Alex keeps an eye on him though and when he offers to help Claire get back to her hotel, Alex politely declines.

By the time they leave, Alex is having to almost carry Claire and Morgan out. They had taken quite a few shots.

They get to the lobby of the hotel and he asks them which room they are in. 

Claire laughs, “we’re in the lobby silly” she says swatting his arm.

“Yeah, let’s just sit down here” Morgan replies as she stumbles towards the chair.

Neil comes out of the card room and sees Alex looking frustrated as he deals with Claire and Morgan.

“Everything ok?” Neil asks as he approaches.

“No. I’ve got two drunk co-workers who can’t tell me where their rooms are” Alex answers.

Morgan is half asleep in a chair and Claire is leaning on Park’s arm.

“No… you asked what room we were in and I clearly told you the lobby” Claire says her voice slightly slurred as she points at Alex.

Neil can’t help but laugh.

He pulls out his phone where he made a note of everyone’s room numbers.

“Reznick is 906 and Browne is 1030” he replies.

“I’ll get this one to her room, you get that one” he replies gesturing towards Morgan.

“Thanks,” Alex says relieved.

They get into the elevator and Alex tries to keep Morgan awake. Neil and Claire are standing behind them and Claire leans her head over on Neil’s shoulder.

“You smell good,” she says with a grin.

Neil laughs, “thank you.”

She tries to get closer to his neck to smell him and lets out a slight moan which wasn’t heard by Park as Morgan started to snore right by his ear.

The elevator dinged on the ninth floor and Park got Morgan off of it to head towards her room.

“You gonna be ok?” Neil asked stifling a laugh

“We’ll see” Park chuckled

“You really smell fantastic,” Claire said stepping closer to Neil, “what is that?” she asks her face in the crook of his neck as she now stands in front of him.

“Spicebomb” he replies trying to keep his composure.

She looks at him, her face just inches from him, “I like it” she says as she presses her hands to his chest.

The elevator dings for the next floor.

“I can get to my room, I’m fine,” she says still slurring some before she stumbles out of the elevator.

“Maybe I should just make sure” he replies as he follows her. She turns the opposite way of her room and he puts an arm around her to redirect her.

“This way,” he says

“I know” she replies confidently

They get to her room and she stands there.

“Do you have your key?” he asks

“Hmm?” she laughs

“Your key” he points to the card reader.

“Oh, I thought we were going to your room” she says confused as she runs her fingers down the buttons of his shirt. 

He realizes he’s holding his breath as his heart beats faster in his chest, and he lets out a chuckle. He’s determined to keep his composure until she looks up at him with her green eyes biting her lip. That’s when he gently moves her hands away.

“Is it in your purse?” he asks

“I don’t know” she says stepping closer to him.

“Want to check?” he asks

“No” she replies as she places her hands on the side of his face and presses her lips to his.

It may be because she’s drunk but she could have sworn it was electric.

She tugs at his bottom lip, and he parts his lips allowing her access as his hands come to rest on her hips. Her head feels like it’s spinning but she feels like she’s floating all at the same time. 

“Claire” he whispers as she breaks their kiss. He needs to stop this now, but his brain isn’t fully functioning at the moment. It’s like she put a spell on him.

She runs her hands down his chest before removing one hand, reaching into her purse and grabbing her key.

She holds it to the reader, so it flashes green and then pulls him inside with her as she reaches up to kiss him again.

His hands wrap around and grab her ass as she kisses him against the wall.

“F**K” he says as she kisses him down his neck. He’s got to put a stop to this. He doesn’t want to.

“Mmmm” she moans as her hand reaches down to grope him through his pants.

He’s always on his most professional behavior at work and it’s rare to hear him use profanity, other than the occasional ‘damn’ or ‘hell’ and in this instance, it’s turning her on even more than she already is.

“Ahhhh” he says as he takes her hand in his in order to move it away from its current location. “F**k F**k F**K!” he groans

“Mmmhmm, she replies kissing him down his neck before moving to his lips again and scrapping her teeth on his bottom lip as she pulls back”

“You’re drunk” he tells her running his hand over her hair.

“and” she laughs as she unbuttons a button on his shirt.

“we can’t” he says as he attempts to stop her by moving away from the wall

“why not?” she asks saucily as he backs away.

In trying to create some space he moved further into the room and without realizing the bed was right behind him

His knees hit the mattress and her hands push him back so that he is lying on the bed.

She straddles his lap and grinds against him.

“It’s Vegas. What happens here, stays here” she tells him in a sexy voice that makes him believe his sanity is at risk.

“You’re drunk Claire” he says as he runs his palms over his face trying to retain some self control.

“I’m not *that* drunk… and I’m grown… you’re not doing anything I don’t want” she says as she leads his hands up her waist and to her breast.

“F**K” he bites his lip

“Mmmhmmm, that’s what I want” she moans

He flips her over and she squeals in excitement until he gets up and stands back.

“Neil” she pleads and he wants to give in even more.

“Claire, we can’t. You’re drunk and… “

“So if I weren’t drunk, you’d f**k me?” she asks sitting up

“I’ve got to go to my room” he replies

“They call it sin city for a reason” she says as she reaches for him. 

“You should get some rest, we’ve got an early day tomorrow” he replies

She looks at him disappointed and a little hurt, making him feel like he’s completely in the wrong. 

“Ok” she says looking down at the floor.

“Can you do me a favor before you leave though?” she asks somberly

“Yeah” he answers hoping that whatever it is, lets her know it’s not because he doesn’t want her incredibly bad right now.

“Can you.. unzip this?” she asks turning around

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He wonders if this is some crazy test on self-discipline.

He unzips the dress slowly, and she pulls it off revealing her black bra and satin lace-trimmed panties. She turns and presses her body to his.

“Thank you” she says looking up at him through lashes.

He’s now afraid he might explode in his pants if she creates any more friction between them.

“Get some sleep,” he says hoarsely

“Goodnight” she replies sadly

Against his better judgment, he lowers his head and kisses her. She tastes so good, he wants to get lost in her but he can’t. He breaks the kiss, pushing her hair back and smiling. “Goodnight,” he says as he quickly exits.

His room is two floors up and it’s the longest ride in an elevator ever. He walks in and turns on a cold shower hoping it helps. He deserves a medal tonight for resisting her, he wonders if she’ll remember it though in the morning and if there are any repercussions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The really fun part is on its way... we're almost there :)

The next morning Neil heads downstairs and on the elevator ride down Park joins him. 

“Claire get to her room ok?” Park asks

“Yeah, after some stumbling and redirecting” Neil laughs

“At least she could walk. I had to carry Morgan” Park chuckles. “I found her key, laid her across the bed, pulled up some covers and left” he shrugged before wondering if he should have shared all of that with his boss.

“Vegas” Neil shakes his head.

Shaun is already downstairs, “Where are Dr. Browne and Reznick?” he asks

“They must not be down yet. It’s fine, we can head to the conference center for breakfast I’m sure they’ll meet us” Neil replies.

They are halfway through breakfast when Morgan arrives. 

“Sorry I’m late, my alarm didn’t go off” she says sheepishly hoping Melendez doesn’t murder her. “Where’s Browne?” she asks looking around.

“She’s not here yet” Shaun chimes in.

“Should I go get her?” Morgan asks

“We still have a little time before the first session, it’s fine” Neil responds as he gets up to get more coffee.

“Now if I had been the last one here, he’d have my head” Morgan says rolling her eyes

“Just be grateful” Park replies

Right before breakfast is over Claire comes in and scans the room. She spots Shaun walking towards a table where everyone is sitting.

“Good morning sleepy head, nice of you to join us” Morgan says with a sly smile.

“I’m… sorry. I” Claire begins.

“It’s ok, we’ve got to head over to the conference center” Neil says as he stands and the other follow suit.

Claire takes a deep breath as Alex looks at her sympathetically. “If he only knew” she thinks to herself as she looks down. 

The others walk in front and Neil holds out a bag to her, “I grabbed you a banana and a bagel” he says as he also hands her a cup of coffee.

Claire smiles, still feeling a little embarrassed and unsure.

“Thank you” she says as they start walking. 

The others are a little ahead of them she looks over briefly at him, “about last night” she says looking straight ahead, “I’m..”

“We’re good” he says glancing over at her

She’s thankful that he is saving her the explanation but still feels like she owes him something. They’re at the conference center now and it’s too late to try and explain anything.

They sit through the various speakers taking notes and watching new procedures. Claire’s head is killing her and she’d rather be anywhere else right now. Neil tries to concentrate on what is being said but his mind keeps drifting back to the previous night.

They break for lunch and mingle some with other attendees before the next session starts. Mark comes over to where they are sitting and says hello to Claire. 

“I see you got back ok” he smiles charmingly

“Hmm? Oh, yes.” Claire forces a laugh “I did’

“We should do it again tonight; I hear Tao is a lot of fun and I have a buddy who’s a bouncer there and can get us in.” he offers.

“It’s time for us to go back in” Melendez says speaking up and interrupting them.

“I um, better go” Claire says as she stands up to follow the others in while Melendez waits.

“Ok, they don’t have to be in there exactly when it starts” Mark says looking at Melendez.

“If I say so they do. They’re residents and still learning their way around. I don’t need them being distracted or screwing around this early in the game.” Neil shoots back.

“You’ve got to loosen up man” Mark shakes his head.

“Just stay away from my residents and we’ll be fine” Neil replies walking into the conference center.

The afternoon session is shorter than the previous day because of a specialty session on equipment. 

“I’ve got to stay for this portion, but you guys are free to head out as long as you promise to behave” Melendez says. He knows Mark has to be in the sessions as well so there’s no concern of him chasing down Claire.

  
The residents spend the afternoon sightseeing. Shaun still isn’t sure why Vegas is fun and laments about Leah. The girls do some shopping and Alex finds a couple things to send to Kallen. 

Later they head back to the hotel to meet Melendez for dinner. When they walk in they see him in the lobby. 

“Dinner at 6?” Morgan asks.

Neil looks at his watch, “actually you guys can go to dinner, I’m meeting with a couple people.” He hands Alex his credit card, “I need a receipt and no more than one drink per person” he instructs.

“Got it” Alex smiles.

Claire stays quiet wondering who he’s meeting for dinner. There was an attractive blonde that came over and talked to him earlier in the day. She wondered if it was her as she tried to convince herself that it didn’t matter.

The residents go out for dinner and decide to go and see a show. Shaun reluctantly goes along as well. They do around of shots but Claire declines more than the one. “I had my fill last night, thanks Morgan” she jokes.

“Light weight” Morgan shoots back.

They head back to the hotel, it was around eleven and they were exhausted. 

The next morning, they are all downstairs early waiting on Melendez. When he comes downstairs he seems to be talking to a woman on the elevator which causes Claire to question if it was a random conversation or something more. She knew she was overthinking the situation and she was beginning to drive herself crazy as she analyzed every interaction he had with someone of the opposite sex. 

“Early birds. Look at you” he says impressed, “did you have a good night?”

“Yeah, we went to dinner and caught a show” Alex said handing Neil his credit card back.

“It was a glorified strip club” Shaun blurts out

Melendez laughs. “It’s Vegas” he shrugs

“I think tonight we should all go out together” Morgan says as they head to breakfast.

“What do you say?” she asks looking at Melendez.

“You guys can go out. Have some fun. The last day is just a summary day so it’ll be an easy morning tomorrow” he replies.

“Why don’t you want to come out with us?” Shaun asks

Claire just watches, as does Alex.

“Do you really want the boss coming out with you?” Neil inquires

“You’re right” Shaun resolves

“Might provide some blackmail opportunity” Morgan jokes as Alex shoots her a look.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” she holds up her hands.

Neil seems distant and Claire figures that it is her and this situation she’s created. She wants to clear the air, but everyone is around and there’s not a way to be discreet about it. She can be professional though, and things can stay the way they were.

The third day of the conference goes by faster. There’s a lot of interesting speakers and material. Once the day is over they head back to their hotel. 

“We’ll go get changed and can meet back down here?” Morgan asks and the others agree.

They get into the elevator and stop at various floors of each resident until only Claire and Neil are left. The ride to her floor is quiet and a little awkward. As the doors open she turns as if she wants to say something, but only “have a good evening” comes out. He smiles and says ‘you too.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of the day....lol. Because honestly, I can't wait and maybe it'll be some entertainment for you too :)!

The residents meet back downstairs, Shaun in a dress shirt and khakis, Alex in a dress shirt and dark jeans, Morgan in a black low-cut jumper, and Claire in a silver dress with a strappy low cut back.

They head out to dinner and decide to check out the Bellagio fountain and the Pirate show at Treasure Island before doing some gambling. Alex explains to Shaun to figure out a set amount he wants to gamble and stick to that, not going over. They check out the slot machines before heading to the next hotel. There they take a couple of shots and play more machines. Claire is feeling tipsy and doesn’t want Shaun or Alex having to try and get her back to their hotel again along with Morgan. 

“I’m going to call it a night. I’m out anyway” Claire says

“I can cover you if you need some cash” Morgan offers   
“Thank you, but no. I know my limit” Claire smiles.

“Can you get back ok?” Alex asks  
“Yeah, I’m good” Claire smiles.

She looks over at Shaun who has become totally immersed in one of the slots.

“Keep an eye on him” Claire laughs.

She heads out of the hotel and walks back to hers enjoying the night air and lights. Walking into the hotel she stops by the bar and grabs a drink and decides to check out the slots here before going upstairs. Otherwise, she’ll just be analyzing interactions with Melendez anyway.

She puts some more money on a card and checks out a few of the games. Walking around the floor she sees Melendez at the Roulette table and against her better judgment decides to walk over.

“Hey stranger,” she says smiling as she tilts her head to the side.

He can tell by the look in her eyes she’s tipsy.

“Hey. You guys back already?” he asks

“Just me” she quips as a waitress comes over with a drink Neil ordered and Claire takes it.

“Can I get another one?” he asks making a face at Claire.

“Are things just going to be weird now?” Claire asks, in an almost challenging tone

“If you keep stealing my drinks they will be” Neil remarks

Claire huffs and looks around frustrated. Neil can’t help but notice her dress and the way it falls on her. He takes a deep breath.

“I guess I’m going to head upstairs,” she says twisting her lips uncomfortably thinking to herself that walking over here was a bad idea and wondering what made her just take his drink.

Neil sees Mark walking around, probably looking for Claire so he decides to distract her. 

“You don’t have to leave,” He says as he sees Mark get distracted by a brunette that approaches him. 

“Blow me,” Neil says looking at Claire.

She stands there in complete shock wondering if she heard him right, looking like a deer in the headlights.

“The dice. For luck” he clarifies choking back a laugh.

“Oh, I knew that,” she says as she blows on the dice.

“Winner,” the host says as it lands on red and Neil hits the table smiling.

“Now you can’t leave.” He laughs as he places another bet.

He holds his hand up for her to blow on the dice.

“Seriously?” she asks laughing

“Yes” he replies

“Red is a winner” the host calls out

Neil turns and grabs a hold of Claire.

“How much did you win?” she asks laughing

“$8,000” he smiles. “Guess I should split it with you though since you helped,” he says his face inches from hers.

Claire laughs. “Let’s get a drink” she suggests pulling his hand

They sit at the bar and look out at the casino watching people and commenting on behaviors. 

“Ok… so if that guy hits on the redhead two isles over sitting at the slot machine, you have to do a shot,” Claire says as they watch one particular gentleman who obviously has a type.

“and if she shoots him down you’ve got to do another” he laughs

They watch as the scenario plays out and they take two shots.

Claire laughs leaning closer to him. 

“Poor guy” he jokes

“Oh, they can’t all be Neil Melendez” she teases as she attempts to stand but stumbles towards him and he catches her.

His hand feels like fire on her bareback and it causes him to catch his breath.

“It’s sad, I know” he replies as her eyes dart from his eyes to his lips.

He leans in and kisses her, his hand moving up her thigh.

“MMmm,” she says as their kiss breaks due to the need for oxygen.

“Want to try your luck on the slots?” she asks with a grin

“Bet I can beat you” she teases

“You’re on,” he says as they walk over. He sees two open next to each other and goes over and sits down on one of the stools. Claire follows him but instead of taking the other stool she moves onto his lap and swipes her card.

He is surprised by her move but wraps his arm around her while she plays. Tonight, he’s not going to question it. After all, they are in Vegas.

“You’re on a roll,” he says as he kisses her neck

“How long do you think it’ll last?” she giggles as a waitress comes over and hands them another drink

“I don’t know, you’re pretty hot,” he says huskily.

She turns around and kisses him passionately before pressing her luck one more time.

“$2,000, I think we’re good” she laughs

He runs his hands over her sides and back, trying to ignore the thoughts in his head.

“What do you want to do?” She asks biting her lip

“Maybe we should get some fresh air” he suggests knowing that if they do what he’d like to, there’s no turning back. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for all your comments feedback! I seriously appreciated it and that one line was prob my favorite too... especially since i can see him saying it completely innocently not even realizing until he sees her facial expression. 
> 
> This chapter is fun (I think lol).... and while they may seem covert right now, it's going to come out so stay tuned!!

They walk to another one of the casinos to people watch and have a drink. Claire is on the level of drunk where she is laughing at everything. Neil can’t help but laugh with her. It’s almost contagious.

“What’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done in Vegas?” she asks holding on to his arm

He thinks for a moment. “I don’t know” he chuckles, “walk around with you” he replies

She smacks his arm and laughs

“What about you?” he questions

“I’ve never done anything crazy per se. I’ve gotten pretty drunk but that’s the extent of it” she answers pushing her hair behind her ear.

“What’s the craziest thing you’ve done period?” he asks as they navigate through people

“Hmm,” she says “You know, I can’t think of anything crazy” she replies shrugging and having a hard time walking straight.

Neil laughs.

“What?” she asks “I didn’t have time to be reckless, I had to make sure I had things in order for myself or for my mom” she explains, and he feels guilty for teasing her. He squeezes her a little closer unsure of what to say. 

“What about you?” she asks with a smile as she randomly just stops

“Um.. I don’t know. Maybe my tattoo” he laughs

“I said craziest not most absurd” she jokes making fun of him.

He grabs her sides making her jump and laugh.

“Ahh.. I’m not quiet steady” she says as she stumbles towards him. 

“I’ve got you” he says now leaning against a wall with her pressed against him.

She closes the gap between them and kisses him. They are lost in their kiss for a moment letting everything else fade away.

When she pulls back she grins. 

“Maybe we should get tattoos!” she says louder than intended in her drunken state.

“What?” he asks laughing at her being so animated.

“It could be fun” she says standing close and holding the collar of his shirt.

“Or we could just get married. There’s the Little White Chapel” he says pointing.

“Oh that would be fun” she says, “by like Elvis!” she giggles.

Neil laughs watching her; however, he sees the other residents coming down the sidewalk. He’s pretty sure they haven’t spotted them yet, but he leads Claire inside a little bar on the strip.

“I thought we were getting hitched” she laughs, “by Elvis”

“We should do a shot first” he tells her and she agrees. 

They wind up with three shots of tequila, and she is done. 

“It’s hot. Are you hot? It’s freaking hot” she says looking for something to tie her hair up with.

“I just want to take off this dress” she admits as she pulls up her hair.

“Not a good idea right here” Neil jokes

“Want to go back to the hotel?” he asks his own head feeling woozy. “We can get a cab,” he tells her as he runs his hand down her arm.

They step out of the bar and turn to go but he notices Mark who is sure to question what Neil is doing out with Claire if he sees him.

“You know, maybe we should go take a picture at the Little White Chapel. Just for the fun of it. It can be the crazy thing you did in Vegas” he says guiding her now in the opposite direction. 

Outside the Little White Chapel, he pulls out his phone and snaps a pic of them with the sign behind them.

“It’s cute, don’t you think,” Claire asks standing close to him looking at the picture.

“Yeah” he smiles

“Wanna go inside?” she asks as she stumbles and walks ahead of him.

He’s pretty drunk at this point and can only laugh at her actions. 

They walk in and are greeted by a receptionist.

“We want to get married,” Claire says as she walks in and sees a receptionist.

“By Elvis” Neil chimes in.

“Yeah, yeah by Elvis” Claire agrees.

“Are you intoxicated?” the receptionist asks

Claire makes a funny face, “What? No. We’re just happy to be in Vegas” she replies

“Do you have a ring?” the receptionist asks

“Oh. No.” Claire says disappointed as if it just hit her.

“We have some here for purchase,” she says pulling them out of a drawer.

“No, no it’s ok” Claire says her mood changing to something more somber.

“Let’s take a look,” Neil says wrapping his arms around her waist and guiding her over. Something about the change in her mood broke his heart and he didn’t think twice about what to do to help her.

“Oh look at that one,” she says at a princess cut diamond.

“You like it?” he asks

“It’s sparkly” she grins

“We’ll take that one,” he tells the receptionist.

“What? No. That’s crazy expensive” Claire says shaking her head but Neil kisses her as he hands the lady his credit card.

Soon after, Neil is taken upfront to stand by Elvis and Claire walks down the aisle holding a bouquet. Neil grins seeing her come down the aisle thinking to himself it’s the most beautiful site he’s seen, never mind the fact she took off her heels so that she didn’t fall. The ceremony is officiated by a horrible Elvis impersonator, but it couldn’t be more perfect.

“You may kiss you, bride, uh-huh,” The Elvis impersonator says.

Neil cups Claire’s face and kisses her, taking in the moment.

“I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Melendez,” Elvis says posing.

A photographer snaps pictures and they walk down the aisle together, smiles plastered on their face as Claire holds up her bouquet.

They take some more pictures in front of a big Vegas sign, part of which are just them unashamedly making out. 

The package Neil purchased included a limo ride back to their hotel so as they head out, he scoops her up and walks down a red carpet to the limo. One of the workers snaps some pics on his cellphone for him as a courtesy. 

In the limo, there’s champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries.

Neil puts up the privacy window as Claire straddles his lap kissing him. They clink their champagne glasses together and take a drink. In between kisses, Claire feeds him a strawberry as his hands roam up her dress. She grinds against him dropping her head down by his ear and whispering, “I want you so bad.”

The limo driver drives around for a bit, even with the privacy window up they’re loud enough that he knows what’s definitely going on. At least this way he can turn up the radio otherwise there would be a scene for all to see when they got to the hotel.

After a couple of glasses of champagne and sex in the backseat, they are not only plastered but tired. Claire moves so she is beside him and she rest her head on his shoulder. 

Neil takes down the privacy window and tells the driver he can head to the hotel. 

They stumble out of the limo and into the hotel. There are not many people out at 2 am to see them. They make their way to the elevator and Claire hits a button as she pulls him close for a kiss.

“Damn it” she says leaning her head back on the wall

“What?” he asks confused

“I left my underwear in the limo” she says cracking up and putting her hand over her eyes

“mmm. Lucky me” he teases as his hands go up her dress

“Neil” she moans holding onto the rail on the side of the elevator.

“Why are you so wet?” he teases as his fingers give her pleasure.

They stop on the tenth floor and get out of the elevator.

She once again goes the opposite way of her room and he laughs as he redirects her again.

She removes the key from her purse to get in the room. He stops her from stepping inside though as he kisses her passionately before picking her up to carry her inside.

She tosses her head back and laughs. 

“You’re such a romantic Mr. Melendez”

“And you love it Mrs. Melendez,” he says, the name sounding sweet to his ears.

Inside, he tosses her onto the bed and she squeals, laughing.

He stands back and unbuttons his shirt, staring longingly at her before unbuckling his belt and removing his pants.

She props herself up on her elbows watching him intently, biting her lip.

“I think I’m overdressed,” she says as he climbs on top of her.

“I can fix that,” he tells her moving the strap off her shoulder.

For two plastered drunk people, they manage to have a lot of sex before completely passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins 😂... I’m glad you guys are enjoying this!

The next morning, Neil is woken up by his phone going off like crazy.

“Please make it stop” Claire says rolling over.

Neil grabs the phone and smacks it three or four times before it stops, and he drops it on the floor.

Claire looks over and sees him, the previous night not completely clear to her, and realizes she’s naked under the covers. 

Neil turns to her, the previous night’s events fuzzy for him as well and gives sheepish smile.

Claire runs her hand over her eyes and scratches herself with a diamond.

“Oww, Wha…” she says as she moves her hand back and sees the diamond ring on it.

“Um” she says looking over at Neil holding her hand up and her eyes widening.

He looks confused and feels something on his own hand as he lifts it.

“Um” he says with a deep breath

“We didn’t...” she says unsure

“I… we..” he moves his hand gesturing between them, “but we didn’t..” he says trying to think it out. 

This is possibly the most awkward morning after either of them have ever experienced.

Neil picks his phone up off the floor as it starts going off again. He has 40 text, a good part of those are from Audrey.

“WHAT THE F**K!!!!!!!!!!!” the one on the screen shows from her. 

There are several others from friends located on the East Coast that say “Congratulations”

“Oh sh*t” he says covering his mouth.

“What?” Claire asks sitting up and moving beside him as she’s wrapped in a sheet.

He opens the text messages and see’s additional from Audrey

“MELENDEZ! THIS BETTER BE A JOKE”

“NEIL I’m serious! CALL ME”

“I’m going to KILL you”

“CALL ME NOW”

“THIS ISN’T FUNNY”

He opens his Instagram account and sees some post he created of he and Claire at The Little White Chapel. Along with a pretty risqué Instagram story with additional pictures and video.

“Oh f**k” he laughs because there’s nothing else he can do.

“We did” she says looking over his shoulder

“OMG you posted that?” she says covering her eyes at the Instagram Story.

“We didn’t actually get married; I think we just took pictures” he says as he grabs his boxers off the floor.

There are papers and pictures scattered on the floor from where they dropped them and Claire picks one up. 

“Actually” she says holding up a piece of paper, “looks like we did”

He takes the paper and looks at it as he picks up some of the other papers on the floor and looks at the pictures. None of it seems real, they look so happy in the pictures. The reality of the situation hasn’t actually sunken in.

“I better go put some clothes on” she says holding the sheet around her.

“Apparently we’re married so it’s not that big of a deal if you don’t” he jokes, the alcohol not quiet worn off.

She shoots him a look, but her face quickly softens, and she laughs.

“We got married” she shakes her head.

“It’s a hell of a story” he chuckles pulling her towards him as she drops the sheet.

They’re both still in a fog, a little drunk, they’ve only been asleep for an hour and a half. He kisses her which quickly escalates into more. “I do remember this part” he says in a low sexy voice in her ear and she moans as she runs her hands down his back.

“It’s almost time for us to go downstairs” she says looking over at the clock, “and I am in desperate need of a shower” she laughs

“Me too.” He replies, “Maybe we should share for time’s sake” he suggests.

“Oh for time’s sake” she giggles

“Since we’re married and all. Aren’t you supposed to listen to me?” he laughs

“Oh no you didn’t!” She says as she is suddenly on top of him

“You’re right, I like it when you’re on top” he grins

“You are sooo bad” she laughs before kissing him. 

She gets off the bed and holds out her hand for him to take and leads them into the shower.

After their shower he puts his clothes on from the previous night, realizing that his boxers and pants have something on it…“Damn” he shakes his head. 

“I can’t re-wear this today, so I definitely have to go to my room for clothes” he laughs.

“I’ll um, meet you downstairs then” she says her head still feeling fuzzy.

“Sounds good” he replies as he stands there awkwardly. He wants to kiss her but the more awake he gets, he isn’t sure, this all still feels like a crazy dream.

“I’ll see you in a bit” she smiles, and he can’t help but kiss her quickly on the lips before leaving.

Neil left the room and Claire leaned against the door. “Oh my god” she said closing her eyes wondering if she’s actually dreaming.

Her head was starting to pound, and this was a lot to try and take on while that happened. What were they going to do? She looked down at the ring on her hand and couldn’t help but smile right before she felt like she was going to be sick and ran into the bathroom.

As Neil gets in his room Audrey calls again and he answers.

“Hello” he says answering

“Hello? Hello? Are you freaking kidding me? That’s all you’ve got?” she says loudly

“Please don’t yell, my head is killing me” he replies

“I’M NOT YELLING” she says louder

He holds the phone back from his ear.

“What the hell Neil?” she says angrily.

“I… um” he tries to think.

“I don’t care if it is a rouse, this is completely inappropriate to have up on your social and I cannot believe you took it that far” Audrey says trying to calm herself down.

“I, will. I’ll take it down. You’re one of the few people at the hospital though who can see my Instagram and nobody else knows who she is” he tries to make it not seem so bad.

“I’ve got to get downstairs” he tells her.

“Fine. We’ll talk about this later though” she huffs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you’re enjoying this! It’s still hitting the fan rofl. The next couple chapters are all about reactions so hopefully you guys enjoy it. I’m posting one now and may have another tonight :)

Neil sits down on the bed. They got married. They seriously go married. He tries to remember the evening as he looks down at the ring on his hand. 

Claire gets herself together and gets ready to head downstairs. She looks at the ring on her hand and it hurts to think of removing it. “I’m being silly” she says playing with it on her hand. “We can’t stay married” she says as she feels a piece of her heart break at the thought. She moves the ring around so that the diamond is on the inside of her hand and puts on a jacket with a pocket that she’ll be able to slip her hand into.

Getting downstairs she sees Shaun and Alex.

“Hey, how was your night?” she asks

“I want to die” Alex admits

“Not as bad as me” Shaun replies shaking his head.

“Ouch” Claire laughs.

“You were the smart one leaving early” Alex tells her.

She smiles, “if you only knew” she thinks to herself.

A couple minutes later the elevator opens, and Morgan and Neil walk off.

Morgan is wearing sunglasses and her hair is pulled up in a ponytail.

Claire makes a face as they walk towards them.

“Why do you have on sunglasses” Claire asks her

“I wasn’t even going to ask” Neil shakes his head

“Because it’s bright and my head hurts” Morgan replies as if it should be totally obvious.

“Did you guys have too much to drink last night?” Neil asks looking at Alex, Shaun and Morgan.

“Maybe a little. But you said it was our last night and we should have fun” Morgan says a little snippier than she intended.

“Morgan means yes, and we regret it” Alex chimes in.

Neil looks at Claire who is standing there, hands in pocket.

  
Shaun stares at Neil. “Is that an erythema Dr. Melendez?” he asks looking at a dark spot on Neil’s neck.

“What?” Neil asks reaching up and touching his neck.

Claire looks over and closes her eyes.

Morgan walks closer and pulls up her sunglasses. “Oh my god! It’s a hickey!” she announces.

“It is not” Neil says adjusting his shirt.

“Were you with a prostitute last night?” Shaun asks before adding “They are legal in Las Vegas”

“No Murphy I was not with a prostitute” Neil snaps irritated.

“I’ll be right back” Claire says as she feels like she’s going to be sick and goes into the bathroom.

Claire washes her face with some water. Reality really starting to set in. 

“Sh*t” she mumbles. “What did we do” she shakes her head as she grabs a paper towel to dry her face.

“Get some coffee and a bagel, take some Advil and get sober” Neil barks irritated. 

“So we can’t hear about your night?” Morgan teases, her interest peaked

Neil shoots her a look and Alex grabs her arm- “We’re going to get that breakfast” he says leading her away.

Claire looks at Neil before looking back down and heading in to grab a coffee.

She pulls out her phone and sends him a text- “I am so sorry. So sorry” she hits send and wants to find a hole to crawl into.

Neil feels his phone buzz and starts to ignore it since it’s probably Audrey thinking of something else, she needs to say but looks anyway.

He sees Claire’s text and quickly responds, “I’m pretty sure I was a very willing participant” and hits send. Claire is standing and looking at the bagels when she feels the phone buzz. She expects him to say something like, ‘it’s ok’ or ‘we’ll talk later’ but when she sees his response she wants to laugh. She shakes her head and before she realizes it he’s standing right beside her. 

“What bagel are you getting?” he asks looking straight ahead

“I think I’m going to skip it this morning” she answers

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day” he tells her with a smile trying to make things not awkward.

“What are we going to do?” she asks feeling a little overwhelmed

“We’re going to eat some breakfast and go from there” he smiles confidently making her feel aa little more at ease.

They go to the conference center and take their seats. Claire winds up sitting beside Neil, which makes things even more distracting for her as she twists the ring around her finger that is planted firmly in her pocket.

The speaker is giving a summary of what all was gone over, thanking other speakers for coming and talking about the wealth of knowledge that was shared. Bored, Morgan pulls out her phone and starts scrolling through. She sees a story from Claire and clicks on it. 

When it opens, Morgan’s jaw hits the floor. In front of her is a picture of Claire and Neil at The Little White Chapel with big grins on their face. Next, is them standing with Elvis, followed by one of them kissing. They were images that The Little White Chapel had tagged Claire in that she added to her story. 

Morgan smacks Alex’s arm harder than intended and he looks over at her. She points at the picture. 

“What the…” Alex says looking at it and grabbing Morgan’s phone

“BROWNE” Morgan calls out in a loud whisper and holds up her phone

Claire looks over and her eyes widen as she quickly looks down and puts her hands over her eyes. Neil looks down towards Morgan and sees that she has Instagram up.

Claire whispers “sh*t” as she quickly pulls out her phone and sees missed text from friends questioning her new nuptials as she pulls up Instagram to remove the story she had up.

“What is this?!!” Morgan asks

Neil takes a deep breath

Shaun tries to see what the big deal is, “You got married?” he says out loud for others to hear as he looks directly at Claire whose head is looking down.

Neil’s face turns red and he points angrily for them all to exit

“That was uncalled for and unprofessional” he says as soon as they are all out the door.

“That was unprofessional?” Morgan asks sarcastically

“You married Dr. Melendez?” Shaun asks looking at Claire adding, “Did you give him that erythema?”

“Just stop” Neil interrupts. “Go upstairs and get packed so we can check out” he instructs


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so much for the comments and feedback, I'm so happy you are enjoying this!

In the elevator, Neil gets a text from Mark.

“Did I hear that you got married?” he asks

Neil ignores the text and sticks the phone back in his pocket.

The elevator ride is silent, Morgan keeps looking over at Claire and then Melendez. She wonders if something had in fact been going on for a while. After all, there’s no way they just got married. 

Alex gets off on the 9th floor leaving Claire and Neil however there is someone else on the elevator as well, so they are quiet and look mostly at the floor.

Claire gets to her room and closes the door. She’s not sure if she wants to cry or just find somewhere to hide. They are going to be the talk of the hospital. She groans at the thought.

Morgan gets into her room and starts packing when she calls Alex.

“Hey” she says when he picks up.

“Hey” Alex replies

“Do you think they’ve been seeing each other secretly this whole time? I mean they didn’t just get married” Morgan says trying to work it out in her mind.

“I don’t know. I don’t think they were seeing each other. I mean, it’s no secret that he likes her. I just don’t know if it had gone that far.” Alex replies.

“She gave him a hickey” Morgan says cracking up. “The look on his face when Murphy pointed it out…. Priceless” she says still laughing.

“This is not good for Claire’s career though. I mean, it’s not good” Alex shakes his head concerned for a friend.

“Yeah but, is it really that different from before?” Morgan asks.

Morgan hangs up with Alex and tries to call Claire, but she doesn’t pick up. She then decides to try and text her.

“You guys really got married?!?!” Morgan types and hits send.

Claire looks at the phone and tosses it back on the bed refusing to answer.

“You can’t ignore me forever” Morgan says a few minutes later.

“Try me” Claire responds.

A few minutes after the text there’s a knock on the door.

“Seriously?” Claire huffs angrily heading over to the door, “I CAN ignore you and I will” she says as she says swinging the door open.

On the other side of the door Neil stands, shocked and unsure of what is going on. 

“I, um, this can wait” he says turning away.

“Neil, wait” she says embarrassed. “I thought you were Morgan, come in” she tells him.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what possessed me to put that up on my Instagram story other than I saw it and said to add it.” She says shaking her head.

“At least it wasn’t the video I had up” he chuckles. “And I never ever post anything, so there’s that” he shrugs.

“Yeah but Morgan, Alex and Shaun didn’t see that.” She says pacing.

“True, only Lim did” he replies

“Oh my god” she covers her hands on her face.

He was trying to insinuate that his part in this was worse but after seeing her reaction feels like it was a giant fail that just added more weight to all of this.

There’s another knock at the door and Claire looks through the peep hole to see who it is.

She turns around.

“Morgan” she mouths.

“Browne, I know you’re in there” Morgan says from the other side of the door.

“She cannot see that you’re in here.” Claire whispers trying to think of some way to avoid this.

She grabs Neil’s arm and leads him to the bathroom.   
“Stand in the shower” she says as he gives her an odd look. “C’mon” she says looking at him.

He gives in and she pulls the curtain closed.

Taking a deep breath, she opens the door.   
“What?” she asks

“So is it real? You guys got married?” Morgan asks pushing her way inside and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Claire rolls her eyes.

“Ok, fine. Well you guys obviously, you know… how was it?” Morgan asks

Neil can hear the conversation from the bathroom and he’s stuck somewhere between wanting to laugh and very curious as to what Claire says.

“I’m not discussing it with you Morgan.”

“Oh come on!” Morgan says as she realizes she is on the un-made bed. “Oh wait” she says standing up quickly. “You guys… right here… ugh” she says as she moves away from the bed and sits a chair by the desk in the room.

“There too” Claire comments to mess with her.

“Ugh” Morgan says standing and leaning against the desk.

“There too” Claire says again.

“Seriously?” Morgan then goes over to stand by the dresser and Claire gives her another look.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Morgan replies

“I wouldn’t lean against that mirror either” Claire throws in.

“Well I guess I don’t have to ask about stamina” Morgan rolls her eyes.

“Wouldn’t answer anyway” Claire says putting stuff in her bag.

“Let me ask you this. Was it the first time?” Morgan asks curiously

“I am not discussing it with you. Let me finish packing. I’ll see you downstairs” Claire says opening the door.

Morgan walks out, and Claire decides to go all in.

“Hey Morgan” she says causing Morgan to turn back and look.

“The elevator on the lefts side, left corner… I wouldn’t touch the rails. I don’t know if they’ve wiped them down yet. Just saying” Claire says as Morgan’s mouth drops.

Claire goes inside and laughs to herself. 

Neil pokes his head out of the curtain.

“Is it clear?” he asks

“Yeah. Sorry” Claire responds.

“We didn’t do anything in the chair” he says

“Yeah, but it was sort of fun you should’ve seen her face” Claire laughs.

“I um, better get back to my room and grab my stuff.” He says

“Ok, was there something you wanted to talk about?” she asks a little confused.

“It can wait. I really just wanted to check in with you after all that downstairs” he says sympathetically.

“Oh. Yeah” she sighs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are the best. I'd love to hear your opinions.... do you want to see a little more conflict in this or are you good to see them figure this out? :)

The ride and wait in the airport is quiet. Once they get into San Jose they wait on their bags. Shaun and Alex only had carry-on’s, Morgan, Claire and Neil each checked a bag. Morgan’s comes out quickly, so she grabs it and goes. Claire and Neil stand silently waiting on their bags. His comes out first and he grabs it. “Yours should be out any second” he remarks

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s on its way” she smiles. 

He stands beside her patiently and waits with her.

“You don’t have to wait, I’ll be fine” she tells him.

“I know” he says with a smile.

Her bag comes out and she grabs it. 

“Did you park here or Uber?” he asks

“I used Uber, I didn’t want to have to deal with leaving my car here and all.” She replies. 

“I can give you a ride home” he offers

“I don’t want to impose, I can just get an Uber, it’s totally ok” she replies

“C’mon.” he says grabbing her bag

“Neil, I can take that” she tells him as she reaches for the bag.

“I’ve got it” he replies shaking his head.

“Stubborn” she laughs. 

They get to his car and he pops the trunk. She stands by as he puts the luggage in the car. He walks around to the passenger side and opens the door.

“You don’t have to…” she says shaking her head. “Thank you” she smiles as she gets inside.

He notices she still has the ring on her finger, although the diamond is turned around. 

“You wanna get a bite to eat before you go home?” he asks

“Um, sure” she says not certain if it’s a good idea or not.

They stop by a casual Mexican restaurant.

The booth they are taken to is rounded so they sit by each other.

“The conference was interesting and informative, there were some interesting surgeries that were brought up.” she says dipping a chip in some queso.

“Yeah. There is also some funding available for some of the new equipment they were using also.” He replies.

He feels his phone buzz, so he picks it up to check it. It’s a text from Audrey.

“We need to talk, it can be tonight after you get in or tomorrow, but we’re talking”

He reads it and puts the phone back down.

Looking over at Claire she has some queso on the side of her mouth and he smiles.

“What?” she asks

He reaches over with his thumb and wipes her mouth. “You had a little queso…” he replies.

“Oh gosh” she says wiping her mouth just to make sure there’s nothing else. 

The waitress brings over their tacos, as well as another margarita for Claire and a beer for Neil.

They make small talk about some of the speakers at the conference. The waitress comes over to see if they want any more drinks. 

“I’ve had two, I think that’s my limit” Claire laughs.

“I’m good” Neil replies

“Little tipsy there?” he chuckles

“No” Claire says swatting his arm

“I think you might be a light weight” he says teasing

“Um, no… and I think I proved that the other night” she laughs mentioning their drunken night for the first time.

Looking over, she didn’t realize how close they were sitting. His face was just inches from hers.

Her eyes dart from his eyes to his lips, but she’s unsure.

He leans closer closing the gap between them. She tastes just as good as she did the first time, and it feels as though there’s electricity running through him.

He moves back, unsure if he should apologize but wishing it didn’t hadn’t ended. He starts to apologize when she stops him, pressing her lips to his again.

“We could go back to my place” he says as they break the kiss

“Yeah” she replies before leaning into him once again. 

He pays the check and takes her hand as they walk out to the car. They stand there making out against the car as he opens the passenger door. He gets in the driver’s side and starts the car, putting it into gear then places his hand on her thigh with a squeeze. As he goes to shift gears she reaches over and runs her hand up his leg. He gets to his place in record time.

They get inside, he cups her face and kisses her passionately. Her hands begin to undo the buttons on his shirt.

“Are you sure about this?” he asks hoping she doesn’t say no.

“Yes” she replies, with a gleam in her eye.

He picks her up and she wraps her legs around him as he heads towards the bedroom.

He puts his hands in hers, feeling the wedding ring on her finger and moves them over of her head. 

“You’re beautiful” he says as he kisses her, and then pulls her top over her head.

She playfully maneuvers so that she is now on top of him and grins as if she’s won a battle.

“And you think you’re something” he laughs running his hands down her sides before sitting up, placing his hand behind her head and kissing her.

“Mmmm” she moans as she tugs on his lip.

He takes the opportunity to flip her onto her back, kissing her neck as playfully tells her “this looks like a good spot for payback” referring to the hickey on his neck.

“Ahh…” she laughs “no. don’t” she says playfully wiggling below him.

The next morning Neil wakes up to a knock at the door. 

“Are you expecting someone?” Claire asks rubbing her eyes.

“No” he says waiting for whomever it is to just go away. His phone rings and he looks over to see it’s Audrey.

“Sh*t” he mutters sitting up.

“Hello?” he answers.

“I’m at your door. Let me in” Audrey tells him.

“One sec” he replies hanging up the phone.

“Lim is here” he shakes his head.

“Sh*t!” Claire says panicking and fully realizing that this was a horrible idea and goes beyond an ‘oops’ in Vegas.

“She’s going to kill us” Claire says looking for her clothes.

“She doesn’t know you’re here. It’s ok. Just don’t come out” he says as he loosely holds her hand.

“Ok” she says taking a deep breath. 

Claire sits on the bed and looks at the ring on her hand. “This is insane” she thinks to herself as she twist the ring back and forth on her finger. “What are we doing?” she says laying back. It’s crazy and she knows it but something happens when they are together that just makes everything feel alright. 

Neil opens the door.   
“What the hell took you so long?” Audrey asks

“I had to get dressed. I was sleeping. It’s 7:30 in the morning” Neil replies

Audrey walks into the house. 

“Ok” she says as she stands and looks at him.

“Ok” he replies back

“What happened in Vegas? Tell me this is a horrible joke” she says crossing her arms.

“We, were a little drunk and we got married” he replies

“A little drunk?” she questions

“Ok, maybe a lot drunk” he replies.

“THEN YOU POST IT ON INSTAGRAM?” she says throwing her arms up “You never ever post anything. The last thing you have is from six months ago and its scenery. What the hell were you thinking?” she asks harshly

Neil stands there for a moment before sitting on the couch.

“I don’t know. It was in the moment” he sighs

Audrey has known him for a very long time and can tell by the look on his face he’s conflicted, and this obviously means something more to him.

“I’m asking as your friend, not your boss… have you and Claire been seeing each other?” she asks

“No. No, it just happened in Vegas. I swear” he replies.

“Are you going to get it annulled?” she asks taking a seat and looking down trying to make this conversation less uncomfortable.

Neil fidgets with his hands and looks down.

“You love her” she says looking over at him.

He looks up almost in shock like it’s something he just realized. He leans back and puts his hands on his eyes as his head rest against the couch.

Claire can hear their conversation from the bedroom as she stands unseen and holds her breath as she hears Audrey’s question. She knows she loves him which is part of what got her into this whole scenario, but she isn’t sure if he feels the same. She doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath waiting to hear what is said next.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I think wraps it up :) Thank you all again for reading and commenting. I'm glad you've enjoyed this outrageous ride that has hopefully given all a little bit of an escape from reality.

“I..” he says

Audrey chuckles, “I told you months ago that you had a problem”

“Shut up” he replies

“You two do need to talk about what you want to do. I don’t need this carrying over into the hospital and things getting awkward.” She says as she stands.

“I know.” He agrees.

“Tell her Neil” She says with a smile. 

He walks with her to the door to let her out. 

Claire runs back towards the bed to lay down, then decides maybe it’s more believable if she gets dressed so she grabs her clothes and goes into the bathroom to put on her clothes as not to look like she’s been standing at the door eaves dropping.

“Everything ok? She asks coming out of the bathroom.

“Yeah” he replies scratching the back of his head.

“I was thinking about crawling out the window” she says with a laugh.

“No..” he shakes his head at the thought and laughs.

They stand across from each other awkwardly. Not sure of what to do.

“Do you want some breakfast? I could make some omelets” he offers.

“Yeah, that sounds good” she replies.

“So, what did she say?” Claire asks as they sit down to eat.

“She said I was crazy and reckless” he chuckles. “It’s probably my last hospital sponsored Vegas trip” he shrugs

Claire laughs.

“She um, asked what we were going to do” he says looking at his plate.

“What we are going to do?” Claire questioned

“Yeah. I mean, if we were going to have it, you know… annulled” he explains unsure of how she is going to react.

Claire stares out in front of her for a moment. 

“I think after you’ve consummated it more than once, you’d have to go for divorce instead of annulment” she replies, and he almost spits out the bite he just took.

“Damn it! I think hot sauce just went up my nose!” he replies trying not to laugh

“Sorry” she shakes her head.

“What do we do?” he asks still trying to recover from the hot sauce.

“What do you want to do?” she replies

“I” he pauses trying to choose his words carefully. “I don’t know that we’re ready for marriage” he winces, “but I don’t want a divorce” he says his hand covering hers.

Claire nods.

“I agree with you, maybe we take things slow and go from there?” she replies

He feels a sense of relief wash over him.

“We’ve been dating in denial for months” he laughs

“Ehh, you’re not wrong” she smiles.

“We can tell Lim that it’ll be taken care of and hopefully it calms down from there so that HR doesn’t get involved” she suggests.

“Deal” he replies

“I guess that means I should take this off” she says sadly holding her hand out and looking at her ring.

“You don’t have to yet, if you don’t want to” he smiles “we still have a whole weekend.”

“Hmm” Claire smiles looking over at him.

“C’mere Mrs. Melendez” he says pulling her towards him”

She smiles as she straddles his lap, “Yes Mr. Melendez?” she giggles

“I love you” he says looking at her seriously.

“I love you too” she smiles, as she leans forward to kiss him.


End file.
